Just a little down time
by plink
Summary: Post GF one shot cannon pairings. Three unlikely people discuss love, family and who wears the pants in their relationship. This won't end well...XD RR, VF ect...


_Mmmmm__…this was a first draft but my beta readers were lazy; all except Jammerlea who gave me the thumbs up. I have no idea when I'm going to return to Tell-Me or do the new Rare Hertz saga because life has become quite hard and miserable at the moment. Aaaaaaaaaanyway, be kind and review for once. I don't normally ask that, but it'd be nice if the usual lot who take a peek at my work actually say something. You know, stuff you like, stuff you didn't like. Maybe what you'd like to see. Be brutal, you know? Or at least some feedback. That way I can improve and stuff._

_And no, I can't believe I wrote a Van/Fiona. Or a Rhyss/Raven. What is the world coming to?_

**Just a little down time**

It was a splendid morning, the sun was shining bright, the sky was smattered with light cloud and the air was quite clean and clear. In fact, on this delicate morning a meeting was taking place, in a small coastal town somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

It was at a café that two people sat, two very _different_ people but with the same agenda. One sat hunched over his coffee, nursing it with a personal grievance and giving everyone dirty looks if they dared make eye contact. He wasn't dressed in rags but was close to it, his hair ragged and unkempt. His companion was almost the exact opposite. Relaxed in the delicate chair, legs crossed and clothing neatly pressed, the other man was sipping a cup of tea and watching the beach with a sleepy look on his calm face. It is probably best to add however, that he didn't actually _move_ once he sat down. In fact, any amount of movement to do with his back was met with a grim look of pain.

The minutes ticked by. There was a little amount of small talk between the two, but both were wary and would remain wary until the third member turned up. And turn up he did, rather loudly, and knocking over some poor waiter who really didn't need the stress.

"Sorry I'm late." Van Flyheight gave the two a grin, then let the grin slink away. "Hang _on_-"

"You're off duty." Gunther Prozen murmured over the brim of his cup. "Sit down."

"Yeah, we've been putting off ordering breakfast until you got here." Raven Chen blinked into his coffee. "Damn it." He straightened and gave his nemesis his best 'I'm going to kill you look'. It was not very impressive.

Van eyed the two suspiciously and sat down in the vacant seat, wondering how in hell Prozen was actually _here _seeing as the man was supposed to be _dead_, and furthermore…_why_. But such a thing was dismissed quickly as his stomach growled. He turned around and grabbed a menu from a neighbouring table, giving his charming grin to the couple who were quite surprised.

Raven rolled his eyes.

"I'm having waffles." Van announced, after looking briefly down the list and seeing something he liked. "I see you two didn't stop to order drinks…so I guess it's coffee for me too!"

"With sugar?"

There was a pause.

"Yes." Van said quietly, understanding. "With sugar. _Lots_ of sugar. I want coffee _syrup_."

Prozen sighed.

Van offered the menu out and growled as it was snatched by Raven. The maverick looked down, humming softly under his breath until he spied what he was looking for – a good honest deal. Mouth watering, he smirked at the one labelled 'sausages, bacon and a fried egg, plus French toast'. Meat. Something that had been lacking from his diet since the DeathSaurer.

Graciously Raven handed the menu onto his foster father, who took it in equal care and gazed at it himself. Both ignored Van's attempt at gaining the attention of a waiter and Prozen sighed again. It was a pained sigh, and he slowly put down the menu with a forlorn look on his face. "Pancakes."

"You're kidding aren't you?" Raven asked.

"You have _no_ idea." A pause. "Is he all right?"

"Van's an idiot." Raven stood up. "OI. ORDER OVER HERE THANKS."

"Straight to the point as always."

So they ordered. Thankfully it wasn't the waiter Van had tripped up on his way in, but in ten minutes or so as more customers filed in, breakfast was served as well as a top up of both tea and coffee.

Shovelling a mouthful of waffle and syrup into his mouth, Van almost choked but managed to swallow it down and grin at the world in general, looking like an idiot. "Why are we here today and all?"

"Something called downtime." Prozen replied quite simply.

"I don't know about you two, but quite frankly this situation is really starting to piss me off."

"Geez Raven, everything pisses you off."

"Gentlemen, we are in public. Please refrain from using that sort of language."

Van had never actually held a proper conversation with Prozen before so it was no surprise that he raised an eyebrow and nudged Raven. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes." Came the indignant reply. "We're here to talk and all."

"About what? I mean, geez, I'm gonna have to report this when I get back to base."

Raven gave a smug grin. "We'll be _long_ gone."

"My Liger is fast."

"My GenoBreaker is faster."

"_My foot_ will be wedged up both your arses if you don't stop annoying me."

Silence fell on the table again. They ate, and Van ordered a top up of coffee.

"So why are we here?" Raven asked, looking curiously at the other two. "You" He indicated to Prozen with his fork. "I can understand. You and I go _way_ back. But _you_" He pointed at Van. "Mean trouble."

"Did it ever occur to you that the three of us are the only ones with Zoidians as partners?"

"So?" Raven asked. Van just stared.

"There's another one?"

"No, idiot, there's three. Rhyss, Fiona and Hiltz."

"Hang on-" Then realisation dawned on his face. "Oh."

Prozen smirked.

"But I thought-"

"We are survivors, Lieutenant Flyheight."

It was enough to make Raven talk. He was amused at the confused look on Van's face that was followed by pure horror at what had happened. Raven wasn't sure if the horror was due to the fact Prozen was living with Hiltz, or if it were the fact they were still alive.

"We're here because maybe if we share our experiences with each other…maybe we can understand them. Prozen, I know you're the odd one out, but maybe there are similarities. 'Cos quite frankly I've had it up to here with Rhyss."

Van relaxed. "_Oh_. I know what you mean. Fiona's driving me up the wall." He jerked at Prozen going to say something. "No, Prozen, I don't want to hear it. It's creepy enough as it is you're not dead, I don't want to hear what you two do in the bedroom."

The albino glared at him and folded his arms, looking extremely annoyed at being cut off so quickly. Thankfully it did not last, because a second or so later, Raven dropped a bombshell.

"Rhyss sprung something on me the other day." He growled into his mug. "She doesn't want kids."

Cue coffee coming out of Van's nose.

"A child? Dear lord…" Prozen cocked his head to the side. "I sincerely doubt _either_ of you are ready…"

"That's what she said. But I was like: 'no, you're never ready for one' and left it at that." Raven looked away, trying to hide the emotion he felt. "I _want_ kids. I _want_ a brood of my own. We _agreed_ on that. And now I have to sleep on the couch until I start using protection."

"Has she been using birth control pills?" Prozen asked, concerned. "Hardin used to swear by them. _Not that I'm encouraging you stopping her, understand_…just…if she's using them, you know, be careful and all. Don't abuse her trust."

"They don't work." Van said in a small voice.

Raven stared.

So did Prozen.

"Fiona's seeing Doctor D today for a check up. It's the only reason I was able to get away today - she's pregnant."

"Holy fuck, Flyheight. You two have been doing it for how long now?"

Even smaller: "…Two months."

"Shit." Raven gave Van what passed for a sympathetic look in his books. "You two wanted to be married or something first? Or of age?"

"Of age. Marriage is worthless in this day and age."

"I heard what happened to your companions." Prozen shook his head. "A shame."

"Well, according to most of the people I've met, Irvine _has_ fathered almost half of the unborn population this side of Elemia." Van groaned.

Cringing, Prozen looked at the table. "Do you have any idea how bad it's going to be when those kids grow up? Anyone ever hear of the bloodline registry?"

"Wow, inbreeding."

"Shut up, Raven." Van buried his face in his hands. "I mean, I'm happy and all, but we're not ready either, y'know?" He whimpered. "And she has to lay off the salt, and that's going to play hell with her moods. You have no idea what she's like when she's in a _mood_. She _scares_ me."

"Is this the first sugar you've had?" Prozen asked, watching the younger man spoon some more of the granules onto his mess of food.

"Yes." Van grumbled. "No sugar. That's her policy. Salt is upping my blood pressure. I'll be dead before I'm twenty."

"You can't die from something like that." Raven snapped. "I'm supposed to kill you!"

"If I gave you my kid would you hold off for a while?"

"No!"

"Boys." They stopped. "People are staring."

Raven refilled his mug from the coffee pot on the table between them. "Ok, Prozen, what's been happening down your end?"

"A lot by the way he's sitting." Van sniggered.

Prozen gave him a prim smile in response and undid the collar to his shirt. On his neck was a vivid bruise, and faintly, teeth marks. "We all suffer…you should see my back. Of course, I don't mind as such, Hiltz is a great helper in the house and in the kitchen. I just want to cut back on the exercise if you know what I mean."

"Exercise?"

"They fuck like rabbits, idiot."

"_Raven_."

"What? You _do_. Don't lie to me." Raven haughtily crossed his arms and glared. "_Personally_ I think it's disgusting what you're doing."

"Yeah. Same sex stuff is wrong." Van chipped in.

Raven glared. "_No_. I mean _Hiltz_." He gestured at Prozen. "He could be banging Prince Rudolph for all I care, I don't approve of that maniac."

"It's been six months. On top of that five _years_. We have one fight and the world almost comes to an end, _so sue me_. I just wish that once in a while I could have a sleep in where I'm not molested." Drawing a knee up to his chest to lean his chin on it, Prozen looked oddly calm.

"Rhyss is like that. It's like she can't get enough or something." Raven viciously attacked a sausage. "And she doesn't approve of eating meat."

Van remained quiet. Then he spoke again: "You two are _really_…?"

"_Yes_. They are. Next topic thank you. Thoughts of Hiltz _naked_ bother me. They bothered me enough in our last brawl which literally brought down a city, they are _certainly_ bothering me now." Raven bit down hard, and the other two winced.

"Fiona's not like that. She's quite happy with the way things have turned out and all."

"So she's not always at your back?" Raven asked.

"Well, _no_." Van grinned. "Guess _you two_ have _problems_."

Prozen was grinning however. "Really? I'm not so sure. Raven lives in a ruin and Rhyss doesn't get out much. Hiltz is…not _exactly_ obsessive, but likes to know where I am. I in turn am a creature of fidelity. You're living…on the base, yes?"

"Yeah? So?" The young man narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone ever…? Oh…never mind." Losing interest, the albino looked down at his now empty plate. "Good relationships on base?"

"I have a _lot_ of friends, Prozen."

Prozen smiled diplomatically. "I'm sure you do."

"Why are you laughing, Raven?"

"…Heh, like the man said, never mind."

Van spitefully kicked them both under the table for not telling him. The other two did not make any sign they had noticed.

"Okay, so you're obviously going to have one-" Raven jerked out of the way of the punch, clearly enjoying himself. "-I'm doomed. I want my own army. Stupid question, but did it ever cross your mind, Prozen?"

"Argh." Van spat.

"It'd be _nice_. Maybe slow Hiltz down. But sadly we're both men and that's impossible. Amusing thought though." He had a faraway look in his eyes and a naughty grin. "Give Rhyss some time."

"She says she likes life how it is."

"Like I said, give her some time."

"_I _want time." Van whined.

"_I_ want to eat decent food for once."

"Eh?" The younger of the two stared at the oldest.

"Crisps. Biscuits. Something in batter. A curry. I'd like to _eat_. In all honesty I'm lucky I'm not a bag of bones right now. I've always been able to cook-"

"Amen to that." Raven said fondly.

"-But because we're always moving, I'm not able to. And when we do settle down, I can't help but experiment, you know?" Prozen sighed. "I made a fantastic pasta dish the other day. Gods, we couldn't _move_. I want stability. I want to plan ahead. I'm tired of eating on the run, where one day we stuff our faces and for the next week we're surviving on barley sugar and copious amounts of water."

"Fiona likes salt to the point that it's going to kill me." Van muttered. "And she burns everything. I can cook myself, but I'm no chef. So she complains that I'm not feeding her properly. Then it messes up…it's embarrassing. We're getting better; she just has an odd way of slipping in enough salt to poison someone."

"Rhyss is vegan." Raven said gloomily. "Doesn't believe in killing animals and all that lark. And she wonders why she has a small rack. Protein I tell you…"

"That's just her then." Van shuddered. "Fiona likes veal."

"Hiltz likes his almost raw. One of these days he's going to go out there and take a bite out of something while it's still walking around."

"From the looks of things he's taken a bite outta you." Van sniggered.

"I just don't want him to get sick." Prozen gave Van a nasty look. "How is it at home? What do they do? Wander about? Anyone else find that?"

"…Not really." Van said. "Fiona sticks to me like glue."

"Rhyss threatened to force feed me my family jewels if she caught me with another woman."

The mental image caused chuckles from Van and Prozen, much to Raven's disgust. "Well, what about you? You said he possessive before, I bet Hiltz ties you down, doesn't he?"

"So much for no mental imagery." Van mimed gagging.

"Actually no." Prozen actually _blushed_. "He lets me go out on my own if that's what you're wondering. He doesn't feel he has to worry…at times he gets clingy, but for the most part, well, we're okay."

"Clinginess." Raven snapped his fingers. "That's the word. No touchie-touchie. Unless we're knocking boots, Rhyss hates being touched."

"Yep. Same here. Fiona hugs and stuff, but if we try to get cosy that's it."

There was a pause.

"Well?"

"_Nothing_. Same here-OW. RAVEN!"

"_Keep your voice down, people are staring_." Sneered the maverick, mimicking his foster father.

"_Fine_." Prozen hissed. "Exact opposite. Funnily enough the pair of us are quite intimate; we just don't like to do it in public because _yes_, people _stare_. _Happy now_?"

"The most wanted men in all of Zi _snuggle_." Van could barely hold his laughter in.

Prozen glared at him but said nothing more, returning to his unruffled state. Noticing the growing coldness at the table Raven decided to do something about it; after all this was too interesting. "Do the organoids help or hinder? I mean, I have two where I live. If they fight, we don't get any sleep. I know for a fact that Specula hates my guts."

"Zeke likes to sleep on the bed. That's really annoying. He rolls around and makes too much noise so Fiona finds it hard to sleep. Then of course, she blames me." Van pouted. "It's not fair."

"Try living with one that thinks it's your mother." Prozen chuckled. "If Ambient isn't fussing over Hiltz, he's dogging my every step and trying to get me to sit down. I'm sure it's because of what happened before; he's worried we're sick or something. It's rather bothersome."

"And the housework!" Raven said suddenly, hand in the air. "I have never been so disgusted in my life! She never does a thing. It's 'Raven do this' and 'Raven do that'! I love her, yeah, but she's not a princess and I'm not her maid."

"Can't really say anything about that…we're never in one place long enough…"

"Ugh, Fiona goes overboard. If the place isn't spotless, she thinks it's a crime…almost as bad as Thomas." Van ignored the chuckling again. "Nothing seems to excite her more than a new mop and a bucket. I get yelled at if I walk on the carpet in my boots. And the toilet seat! If I leave that up, man, I may as well never come home!"

"Really? Rhyss is okay with that. She just yells 'men' and does her thing."

Again, silence fell. The sun was rising high and people were coming and going, and families were coming down to the beach to enjoy themselves and play. The three watched moodily, each lost in their own thoughts until Raven spoke again. "Are we whipped or what?"

"I love Fiona like crazy. I just…want a little space. A little time. And sugar." Van looked at his hands and then at Raven. "What about you?"

"I hate her guts. But she's all I have and I'll kill anyone who says otherwise. Rhyss calls the shots. If she wants out, she'll have out. I'll let her go. But until then…" Raven shrugged.

Van shyly glanced at Prozen. "What about you, old man?"

"I'm not old." The albino replied. "I don't know what to say."

"Take it from the Zoidian point of view." Raven said, helpfully.

"…In the past maybe, my blood stirred for other things. But Hiltz is what I want, and he is what I have. I wouldn't have it any other way. And while I may miss the past in all it's finery, he's worth it."

"Glad you think so." The fourth voice made them all jump. Slinking up to them in the only way he knew how, Hiltz gave everyone a quick glance, then shrugged and leaned over Prozen, his arms around his neck. "The girls are in the powder room."

"What the _fuck_!" Came the astonished gasp from the maverick. "Where the hell did you come from!"

"Gunther here left _early_." Hiltz mumbled into his partner's hair, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You were awake?"

"No, you woke me up. You know I love your aftershave. Took me a while to figure out where you were going and for what, so I made a few calls. Oh, congratulations Flyheight." Van turned white. "I look forward to seeing the havoc the little halfbreed is going to cause you." His eyes glinted malevolently. "Of course, I _could_ be wrong. It might be two. Or three. I didn't know humans had multiple births. We'll have to visit of course…"

"No you won't!" Van scrambled for his communicator then hissed as he realised he'd left it behind.

Raven, having returned to his normal unruffled look, offered to shake and Hiltz took his hand. With a nod as one pilot to another, they both returned to torturing the only member at the table who did the right thing.

"I'll pop by too. I mean eventually our kids will meet up. I'm going to have to foster that hatred while in the cradle. Possibly even in the womb-"

"_Raven_!"

"And here is the shrew…" Hiltz laughed, straightened, and was content to lean on the back of the chair.

Prozen glanced up. "Hiltz, that's not nice."

"I _knew_ it was a mistake to go on a walk with you, you…you-_you bastard_!" Rhyss strode past the frightened onlookers and went to hit Hiltz, failing miserably as he caught her hand and held her tightly. It was only a grunt from Raven that made him let go. "EVE! I cannot wait for the day I can dance on your grave…and know you won't join in!"

"Van!" There was a blur of a distressing orange and green as Fiona ran up and practically jumped onto Van's lap, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a great big kiss. "Oh, I'm so glad Hiltz was right, that you'd all be here…he's not so bad when he's not trying to kill someone…"

"Hey, who's paying here?" Van asked as Fiona gave a final squeeze then disentangled herself from him.

Raven got up, stretching and then slipping an arm around Rhyss' shoulder, much to her disgust. "Don't look at me."

"_Christ, fine_, I'll get it." Prozen pulled out his wallet.

"You should have known they were taking you for a ride." Hiltz yawned. "Can I have a hot chocolate?"

"Ugh."

"Don't sound like that."

"We're leaving." Rhyss snarled, grabbing Raven's arm. "Everyone! These three…FOUR! Yes Hiltz, I'm looking at you…are the most despicable men in the entire world!" The patrons continued to stare at this odd group of people, not exactly realising who they were.

"Hnh. See you around." Raven yawned.

It was something he should not have done. Rhyss gaped at him, scandalised. "_Raven_! Have you been eating _bacon_?"

"Oh _god_. Here we go." With his head hunched down, he dragged her out, and her voice ranting about freedom of animals, rights of animals and the evils of eating them faded away on the breeze.

Van took this as his cue. Standing up quite hurriedly he fixed the other two with a glare. "You're lucky I'm off duty. You two…either find somewhere quiet to die or something…or just…I don't know, keep your noses clean. You're both the most annoying people I've ever met…and the worst pilots!"

"We're getting better." Hiltz said hopefully.

"C'mon Fiona. I don't trust him…"

"Oh Van, he's been the perfect gentleman."

"I find that hard to believe."

And they too, disappeared into the throng of people. Prozen shook his head sadly and beckoned to a waiter to pay for the breakfast (just like those two to leave it like this) and to order the hot chocolate Hiltz wanted. They didn't actually talk until it came, and Hiltz had scooted to the chair opposite him.

"Had fun?"

"In a way. Not as fun as it is with you. Rhyss is terribly touchy about things."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Hiltz' grin was sly.

"I thought you knew humans had lots of kids."

"Those two are in for a surprise. Humans are very virile; Rhyss is intelligent enough to know this. I don't think Fiona has been though."

"Dear lord."

"This is good." Hiltz drank deeply, then offered the mug to Prozen. "Want a taste?"

"Hnh…" A sip. "Not bad, not bad." There was a nudge against his leg, and their eyes met. "hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Shut up." Prozen looked away. "I keep thinking I got the best deal out of all of this."

"Good doesn't always mean happily ever after." Hiltz took the mug back and drank from it again. "But personally I want to keep my eye on this development. From a safe distance of course."

"Why ever for?"

"Because if that child is born with green eyes, I don't want to be in Van's way…that's all I'm saying."

**end**

_Mmmm__…Prozen/Hiltz.__ This just came from a visual, is totally crappeh but wtf. I wanted to write. I'm up too late writing this crap, but as I said, wtf. As much as I wanted to make this entirely H/P, I know that people whine and bitch about these two, so I figured I'd have to shove the other four into it. Comparisons between Zoidians…and btw, I'm not implying Fiona's a slut. Zoidians are different of course, she's just getting her kicks. Oh, the terrible mental images X3 I forgot how fun a Raven/Rhyss could be. _

_OK, I just wanted to write Prozen/Hiltz. And get you to read it. Which I did. HAH!_

_This was therapy by the way. Mm-hmm. Therapy. Yes. _


End file.
